musicfandomcom-20200222-history
SB19
SB19, also known as SoundBreak19, is a Filipino idol boy group trained under ShowBT, a Korean entertainment company that branched out to the Philippines. They are the first all-Filipino idol boy group trained by a Korean entertainment company under the same system that catapulted K-pop artists into global stardom. Their main goal is to break into the music scene of the Philippines with their 'new and fresh sound'. The group has five members: Sejun, Josh, Stell, Ken and Justin. They started to achieve mainstream popularity when a dance practice video of their second single Go Up went viral on Twitter last September 2, 2019. History Before their debut, most of them trained for at least 4 years in ShowBT Philippines. The company's goal was to produce talented individuals who have the passion and drive to make it in the industry. The group debuted on October 26, 2018, with their first single, Tilaluha. They made their comeback on July 26, 2019, as they released a music video on YouTube for their second single, Go Up. On November 14, 2019 the group won their first ever local award as Favourite Group of the Year by the RAWR Awards 5th edition. The group unveiled its official fan base name, A'TIN (eighteen), on November 2, 2019. In a Facebook Live video, SB19 elaborated on the significance of the fandom name. SB19 made history on November 20, 2019 as the first Filipino group to land a spot on the Billboard's Next Big Sound Chart. According to the Billboard report, the Next Big Sound chart measures "the fastest growing artists over the past week across all major social music sites that are statistically expected to achieve future success." The chart is calculated by Next Big Sound, an American company that provides online music analysis. On December 3, 2019, the group broke the all-time record of longest stay at the No. 1 spot of Myx Daily Top Ten. SB19 is also the most searched male personalities on Google Philippines in 2019. On December 22, 2019, the group embarked on the first leg of their 10-city “Get in the Zone” free concert tour, starting with Negros Occidental and through 2020, on other major cities in the Philippines. On December 24, 2019, SB19 again made history by being the first Filipino act to debut on Billboard Social 50 Chart landing on the 28th spot. The Billboard Social 50 is a popularity chart which ranks the most active musical artists on the world's leading social networking services. Its data, published by Billboard magazine and compiled by Next Big Sound, is based collectively on each artist's weekly additions of friends, fans, and followers, along with artist website views and streaming media. Members * John Paulo Nase (Sejun) – Leader, main rapper, and lead vocalist. * Josh Cullen Santos (Josh) – Lead rapper and dancer. * Stellvester Ajero (Stell) – Main vocalist and lead dancer. * Felip Jhon Suson (Ken) – Main dancer and vocalist. * Justin De Dios (Justin) – Visual, vocalist, and youngest member. Discography Singles Other songs Filmography Tours and Concerts Mall Shows Others (School Attacks, Shows, Guesting, Caravan, Festivals) Concert Awards and Nominations References Category:Filipino boy bands Category:Filipino pop music groups Category:2010 artists Category:Dance Category:Filipino composers Category:Ppop